1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved heat collector, and more particularly, to an improved heat collector in a fluid-cooling system for a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a prior art fluid-cooling device for a computer. FIG. 2 shows separation of an upper cover from a lower cover of the prior art heat collector for a fluid-cooled computer. FIG. 3 is a front view of the prior art heat collector for a fluid-cooled computer.
A prior art heat collector 2 for a fluid-cooled computer is adhered onto a CPU 1 and serially connected to a cooler 3 to form a fluid-cooling circulation system. After the heat collector 2 absorbs heat from the CPU 1, heated fluid flows into the cooler 3 for cooling, and then cooled fluid flows back to the collector 2, which completes the fluid circulation loop. The prior art heat collector 2 for a fluid-cooling computer is composed of an upper cover 21, a heat collecting plate 23, and a lower cover 22. The prior art heat collector 2 utilizes a plurality of fins on the heat collecting plate 23 in the lower cover 22 to collect heat generated by the CPU 1, and a flowing fluid to carry the heat collected by the plurality of fins 231 to the cooler 3, or other portions, for cooling.
However, as CPUs operate at higher and higher speeds, increasing amounts of heat are being generated by these CPUs, making it necessary to have better computer fluid-cooling systems.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved heat collector to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.